


Put Some Music on that's Soft and Slow

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A honkytonk is happening, Alex just wants to drink, Jealous Michael, Kyle Valenti Dances, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Alex is in a barn. Drinking and dancing are happening. Kyle's there too. They dance together.Rated T just in case.





	Put Some Music on that's Soft and Slow

Alex stared at Michael as he danced with Maria as he sipped on this glass of Whiskey. He had thought he had driven far enough away from Roswell but apparently not far enough, because even Kyle is here in this random bar/ barn 

Alex had come here because the barn was having honky-tonk and even though Alex hardly ever danced anymore he was hoping he could find his a new cowboy to roll around with or at least drink away his sorrows enough to forget Michael. However, the man had walked in shortly after Alex had ordered his drink so there was no hope. 

At least Michael hadn’t worn the black cowboy hat but it did look like as though the man had given it to Kyle.

And Kyle wasn’t bad to look at, Alex thought.

“Care to dance Manes?” Kyle asked holding out his hand 

“Kyle, you know I can’t dance not with this thing.” Alex said tapping his prosthetic

“What if I put on a slow dance?”

“Everyone would probably hate you.” said Alex looking around at the couples and even some of the singles tapping their feet in time with the livily music.

“Okay suit yourself .” Kyle said “but I swear I’m going to dance with you at some point.” and walked off.

“In your dreams Kyle!” Alex called after him 

“Right now, it may be a dream but I plan on making my dreams a reality.” he called over his shoulder.

\------

It’s now almost closing time when the song changes to song that definitely slow or at least makes people slow dance.

Kyle doesn’t even bother asking this time, just drags Alex off the bar stool. Alex manages not to fall on his face only because he manages to fall into Kyle’s chest and Kyle keeps them upright. 

Alex doesn’t pull away from his friend’s chest as they dance.

“You this is more like a shuffle right?”

“Shut up Manes.” Kyle says but there’s no real heat behind it, so Alex smiles. 

Alex is pretty sure he could turn this thing they have into something more if he wanted to but he doesn’t think that Kyle would appreciate his slightly drunk friend coming on to him so he’ll wait till he, himself is sober to do so and right now takes comfort in the fact that Kyle is warm.

Kyle is aware and doesn’t care that Michael Guerin still has feelings for Alex so he smirks at the other man as he stares at them both.


End file.
